FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the preparation and use of catalysts comprising a mixture of tungsten oxide and silica supported on a boehmite-like surface. More particularly, this invention relates to the preparation of catalyst supports and cracking catalysts comprising mixtures of tungsten oxide and silica supported on a boehmite-like surface which are prepared by forming a composite of a mixture of (a) tungsten oxide or tungsten oxide precursor, (b) particles of silica and (c) particles of boehmite and subjecting said composite to high temperature steaming at a temperature of at least about 500.degree. C. for a time sufficient for at least a portion of said silica and tungsten oxide mixture to react with the surface of the boehmite as the bulk boehmite converts to alumina.